


all things considered (we need new friends)

by sarawatines



Series: the ramking soft agenda [4]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, King is Soft for his boyfriend, King really hates his friends sometimes, Light Angst, M/M, and chaos happens because of course it does, based on a prompt, but they turn out to be really supportive, listen Bohn is a dumbass but it’s canon, the one where the gang finds out that ram and king are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarawatines/pseuds/sarawatines
Summary: “Excuse me?” Bohn scoffed. “Speak for yourself. I need to know the how, when, and why.”King squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to think of a way to answer this. When? He was unsure but he assumed it was that day in the greenhouse when Ram confessed that out of everyone King understood him. How? King didn’t have an answer to that. There were no huge love confessions between them. They both came to the realization and that was that. Why? Because Ram reminded him of a tree—sturdy, reliable, and full of secrecy. Also he was adorable but that’s irrelevant.Rather than saying all of that he just shrugged. “It just happened.”
Relationships: Bohn/Duen (My Engineer), King/Ram (My Engineer), Mek/Boss (My Engineer)
Series: the ramking soft agenda [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721128
Comments: 11
Kudos: 318





	all things considered (we need new friends)

**Author's Note:**

> look, i tried to take this whole thing seriously at first but honestly my engineer has zero chill. there’s no logic to why stuff happens, everyone is in various states of stupidity so thus this fic is like that too. hope you enjoy this nonsense! based on the prompt i received on tumblr: “if you’re not sick of RamKing by now I’d love to see how you write their friends reacting to them dating? Thank you” *not beta read yet*

It was an unconscious slip up, one that King was sure he wouldn’t have made if he perhaps got a little more sleep last night. Once they were out of his mouth there was no go back. 

He was used to how dramatic his friends were so when Bohn spat out his coffee all of the table King didn’t do as much as blink. “ _You’re dating Ram?”_ Bohn spluttered.

King shrugged. “Yeah.” His red cheeks from embarrassment had less to do with the fact that he was dating _Ram_ but more so because that meant he was in for a crap load of teasing from his friends. _Out of all his friends King was the cool and collected one,_ the one who was rarely teased. 

Mek let out a yell of protest before yanking his notes and textbook to his chest with a wide eye look. His things were soaked the most and if this was any other day he would have laughed at the comical look on all their faces. _He should have gone to bed earlier last night. Or drink less coffee, perhaps that would have saved him from all this annoyance._

He began to quickly pick up his own textbooks and just stood up to leave when he felt a hand grab the back of his shirt. Before he could leave he was yanked back down. “ _Nope. I need an explanation. Why the fuck are you dating him?”_

King knew that his friends would be surprised but the harsh tone in Bohn’s voice made him flinch. _Surely out of everyone here he would be the most understanding._

King was just about to reply, although he had no clue what he was actually going to say to that, when Boss cut him off. He spun around in his seat and started to smack Mek on his shoulder, a huge grin of his face. “ _I called it! Mek, I told you I called it! Ha! I win.”_

Mek rolled his eyes as he attempted to shrug the other boy off but it was useless. Boss stopped his insistent smacking and instead grasped one of Mek’s hands between his own, failing to notice the pink blooming on the others cheeks. King noticed though, that was always his role in the group. The observer. Or maybe he was just aware of these little signs because he had first hand experience with it—either way King made a mental note to look more into this later.

“It’s not a competition, Boss.” 

Boss snorted and because he thrived on being a little shit, he laid his head on Mek’s shoulder. “Uh, yeah it was and I won. You have to pay for my dinner, _husband_.” 

It was a surprise that no one else in the table caught on to the fact that there was something going on between Mek and Boss that was way stronger than friendship. The whole husband and wife gag was always something that no one really paid much attention to but it was obvious by the pained look on Mek’s face that it was no longer a joke.

Mek opened his mouth to yell at the other boy but Duen beat him to it. “ _You knew? For how long?”_

“Of course I knew. How didn’t you know? I can’t believe you’re that oblivious.” _Ah. Irony at its finest._

For the first time since this conversation started Tee spoke, glancing up at King with a genuine smile on his face. “I’m happy for you, King. You don’t have to give us an explanation if you don’t want to.” 

“Excuse me?” Bohn scoffed. “Speak for yourself. I need to know the how, when, and why.” 

King squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to think of a way to answer this. _When?_ He was unsure but he assumed it was that day in the greenhouse when Ram confessed that out of everyone _King_ understood him. _How?_ King didn’t have an answer to that. There were no huge love confessions between them. They both came to the realization and that was that. Why? Because Ram reminded him of a tree—sturdy, reliable, and full of secrecy. Also he was adorable but that’s irrelevant. 

Rather than saying all of that he just shrugged. “It just happened.”

Obviously that wasn’t enough to satisfy his closest friend. “Things like that don’t just happen. I told you every little detail about how I got together with Duen yet you won’t do the same?”

Mek was attempting to lean as far away as he could from Boss, flicking the other on the forehead. “To be fair, we never asked. _Like at all._ You offered up all that information even when we begged you to stop.” That made the other three nod their head in agreement. King let out a shudder as he flashed back to all the times Bohn lacked a filter. There were just some things you _really_ did not want to know about your best friend and now those things will permanently be _ingrained into his_ psyche _._

Bohn failed to think of a comeback to that, realizing that this was the truth, and decided to change tactics. “Whatever. But why did it have to be him? Out of everyone you really had to start dating Ram?”

King felt a swell of protectiveness shoot through him. He was well aware that the younger boy was weird but weren’t they all? He could deal with the teasing as long as they kept him out of it. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” King didn’t mean for the words to sound so harsh—it was uncharacteristic of him—but his patience was starting to wear thin. Bohn’s eyes went wide before throwing his hands up in the air to make a gesture King couldn’t decipher. “Isn’t it obvious?” 

“No?” 

“He punched me in the face—“

Tee shot him a look of annoyance. “Technically you punched him in the face too—“

“And he’s practically my arch nemesis. He doesn’t like me! From day one he’s been trying to sabotage my relationship with Duen.” 

_He’s protective over his friend because he knew Bohn had a reputation of being an asshole_ King thought to himself _and would have said it out loud if Boss didn’t beat him to it._ “That’s because you’re a jealous and borderline controlling douche bag. No wonder why he doesn’t want Duen to date you.” 

Ouch. That was harsh even coming from Boss but it was undoubtedly the truth. At first King too was jealous of how close they were but he quickly realized he had no right to do so. They were best friends and even if there was something more between them King had to respect it. Besides, it was the fierce way that Ram protected those he cared about that first caught King’s attention. _Cool Boy was not as quiet and timid as he originally thought._

Bohn took offense to that as he clenched his fists and sent Boss a look that pretty much said 'I'm going to kill you' and King was glad he wasn't on the receiving end of it. Boss let out an awkward chuckle before bowing his head and clasping his hands as if he was praying. "I'm too young to die, please forgive me." If this was any other day Bohn would have reached over the table and smacked Boss across the back of the bead for that comment—even if that meant that it proved their point—but it was clear that he had more pressing matters. Those pressing matters just so happen to be King's love life. _Shit._

Although King knew that the two never got along, the fact that he was outright objecting to it hurt like a bitch. All things considered, King didn't care if his friends didn't approve of who he was dating but a part of him hoped they would. It was only human to seek that validation from those you care the most about. King willed himself not to show how much this was affecting him and instead acted nonchalant. "You read too much comic books. There is no such thing as an arch nemesis in real life." 

"Yeah there is." Bohn replied stubbornly. "And King is mine. Besides, I'm not trying to be selfish—fuck you Tee stop giving me that look—but I’m genuinely worried about you. He'll snap you like a twig."

"I'm sure King would be into that though, " Boss injected with a cheeky grin before King could reply. That nonchalant look quickly morphed into pure embarrassment as his face grew hot at the implications. That's it. _He was going to find new friends_

King stood up as fast as he could and didn't bother to collect his papers. He would come back to get them later because if he stayed here any longer he would surely combust. They haven't even kissed yet and here his friends were, already discussing their sex life. Similar to what happened a few minutes ago just as he was about to bolt from the table a hand at the back of his shirt yanked him back down. He tried to squirm out of Bohn's hold but every attempt to pull away just made him tighten the hold. "Bohn! Let me go!"

"No!" Bohn yelled back. "Unless you promise that you won't leave. Let me say this one thing to you."

King's mind started to race at all the possible things his friend could say which made him struggle even more. He was so occupied in trying to get away that he didn't hear Tee speak. "Bohn! Let him go. He doesn't owe you anything." 

Just as King was leaning to the side as an effort to shake the other off Bohn let go. If it wasn't for Tee reaching over to steady him he would have surely hit the ground. "What is your problem Bohn? Never once have I tried to break you and Duen up. Do you honestly hate Ram that much?" King was far too annoyed and pissed off to act indifferent. His voice was deadly quiet which somehow made everything worse than if he would have screamed it. Even Mek and Boss visibly flinched from the other side of the table, knowing all too well that despite King's chill personality he was capable of giving Bohn a run for his money when he was angry. 

Bohn had the common decency to look ashamed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I...I don't hate him." King had to laugh at that. "I really don't! I just highly dislike him, which is way different but can you honestly blame me?"

"Are you trying to make things better or worse?' Tee asked from the other side of King which in reply received a dirty look from Bohn.

"You interrupted me before I could finish. There's no rule out there that says you have to like who your friends date but…" Bohn trailed off and King clenched his fists in anger. Now was not the time for his dramatics. 

"But what?" Mek prompted. 

"But...I should still respect and support your decision." Oh. That caught him by surprise. Bohn was never known for being logical and mature yet that reply was. "Which I do. Support you. If you like him then he can't be all that bad." 

The fight went out in King as he stared at his friend in bewilderment. He then reached over and placed one of his hands to check Bohn's temperature. "Nope. You don't have a fever." Bohn slapped his hand away. "Why would you think I had a fever?"

"Because," Tee narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "we had no idea you were capable of being like this."

"Do you have that little faith in me?"

No one at the table spoke but the answer was evident in the matching grins they had their face. "Screw you." In anger Bohn picked up one of his pencils and threw it at Boss and Mek before turning away to face King with a serious expression on his face. "I'm happy that you found someone but you have to promise, no swear, that you won't do one thing. This is crucial King. If you can't promise me this then you don't have my support."

Just like that Bohn was back to his old self. They should have known he was incapable of this. King raised one of his eyebrows and started to mentally prepare himself for what was going to happen next. "I guess?" 

Bohn gestured for them to lean in close even though no one else was around. Once they were close enough he spoke. "Promise me that we won't go on a double date together." Mek and Boss busted up laughing at that as Tee just shook his head in exasperation. "Why would we ever do something like that?"

_"_ Because I know Duen. As soon as he finds out that you guys are dating he's going to try and force us to go on a double date. It's bad enough Daonua and Ben goes with us. I really don't think I could handle it if you two tagged along. Better yet he'll probably try to force me and Ram to get along." 

King shrugged as he held out his hand for Bohn to shake. "That will never happen. I can promise you that."

* * *

On the other side of campus that promise was about to be broken. "Please? Please? Just one time, that's all I ask for. We could go out to the lake and oh! Daonua, Ben, and your brother can come too! Wouldn't that be fun? Ram! Just say yes! I won't shut up until you—"

Ram slapped a hand over his friend's mouth to silence him. "Fine! Now be quiet before anyone else finds out." Once Ram was sure that Duen wouldn't speak he let go and wiped his palm on his pants. He couldn't believe Duen found out he was dating King and because of his own stupidity no less. When Duen asked to use his phone to look up something for his biology class since his own was dead Ram didn't think much of it. However, as soon as Ram handed it over he realized with a jolt of panic that he never replied to King’s text earlier.

It was right there on his lockscreen.

_**Plant Boy(friend):**_

_My friends found out we're dating Cool Boy. I know we haven't talked about telling others yet so I hope this is okay?_

"You're dating King?" Duen squealed in a way that reminded Ram of Ting. He was practically bouncing up and down in his seat, vibrating with energy. _Wait, was Kong’s obsession with plants that obvious?_ Thankfully he had enough respect to not look click on the messages and read the rest but still. How could he be so stupid? 

"Ram! Why didn't you tell me before? Do any of our other friends know?"

Ram sent his friend a blank stare. "No and I plan to keep it that way. At least for a little while longer. So…" He trailed off, hoping that for once in Duen's life he would keep his mouth shut. 

Duen rolled his eyes before handing the phone back to Ram. "Of course I won't tell anyone. It's not my secret to tell anyways. I know from first hand experience how annoying our friends can be about this stuff." 

Ram felt himself slowly begin to relax. He trusted Duen wouldn't say anything but he still didn't like the mischievous look he had in his eye right now. Or the grin. There was no way he would make it out of this situation unscathed. 

"Besides, you must really like him so I don't want to risk ruining that. For as long as I've known you I never once saw you like someone in that way, so this is huge. I want the details of how—" Ram made sure to cut him off before he could finish. "Absolutely not."

Obviously that was not enough to stop Duen because he just held up a hand and started to speak again. "When and if you are ever ready to do so. But I do have an idea…" 

Duen's ideas were never good. _Ram was screwed._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm always down to take prompts so feel free to send me in some at my tumblr account [here](https://sarawatiness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
